I've got you
by Taoris
Summary: SASUNARU MULTI-CHAPTER :) hOPE. YOU ENJOY READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke had driven to his job and parked in the parking garage. This still required him to walk almost a block to get inside the actual building. He walked slowly enjoying the cool November air. Sasuke's steps slowed as he heard an odd sound. Like...bullets being loaded into a cartridge. He hesitated for a moment before he walked into the alleyway. He didn't go to far in before he saw so eone. Sasuke's eyes went wide as he saw a young blond boy with a gun pointed at his head. Sasuke was on him in a second. "What the fuck are you doing?!",he growled in the young boy's face. "I-I u-uhm" Sasuke yanked the gun out of the boy's hand and looked over him. The young blond looked about 13 and had eyes that rivlaed the sky. He was crying and an occasional sob racked his body. With an over-sized hoodie and jeans he looked like he was taken care of. "I-I l-leave me al-lone" He tried to pull away from Sasuke and Sasuke just pulled him close. Closing his eyes,Sasuke baried his fave into the blonds hair. The blond shook as Sasuke began to rock them side to side. The gun in his pocket felt like it was burning his skin through his jeans. Slowly the younger began to wrap his arms around Sasuke and returned the hug. Sasuke pulled back slightly and began to guide the boy out of the alley. He just stayed silent and allowed himslf to be led out of the alley. Sasuke who had been heading to work,took him into the parking garage to his car and opened the door for him. The younger paused before getting inside the passenger seat. Sasuke started the engine quietly and exited the garage. "What's your name?",Sasuke asked. For a minute he didn't answer. "Naruto..Uzumaki" "Sasuke Uchiha" "Age?" "..13" "17" Sasuke glanced over at Naruto to see him fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket. "Drink coffee?" "Yea..." Sasuke pulled into Cookies and Coffee and went over to open Naruto's door. As they walked in they were both hit with the sweet smell of muffins. Sasuke and Naruto went to the counter and meet Sakura. "Oh hey Sasuke!" Sasuke hid a slight grimance and raised an eyebrow. "Haruno when did you get a job here?" "Call me Sakura,we've known eachother forever!" "We want a large carmel delight with a bannana muffin and..." "The same..." "Alright Sasuke!" Naruto gave Sakura a odd look and stood closer to Sasuke. Hen they recived their order Sakura slipped Sasuke a small slip of paper. Sasuke's eye twitched. Sasuke picked a table near the fire place and gestured for Naruto to sit next to him. "Now tell me why you tried to commit suicide" Naruto bit his lip and nodded while quietly opening his coffee. "Well it started a few years ago..."


	2. Chapter 2

"When I was 5 my parents were killed in a fire" Naruto's gloved hands touched his scarred cheeks. "Some how I got these scars..." Sasuke slid closer to Naruto and leaned forward to examen hos cheeks. The scars gave him a...fox face. "I went through about 6 foster homes until I got to Orochimaru" Sasuke was feeling uncharesticlly empathic. "He's an asshole" "Language" "Well he is,he molests children. I don't know why they approved him" "Where is he now?" "Prison for attempted rape" "I was sent somewhere where else. A place worse than the last." Naruto's eyebrows furrowed and his voice became quieter. "Apparently they were old,distant friends of the family. Alchoholics. I didn't even get their names. The woman was a tall,overly skinny brunette with matted hair and a derangened voice." "How were they approved?" "They made it look like they were sweet,loving. Only they left brusis that could be covered." Naruto stopped as a few teenagers walked by their table. "The man was hardly ever there and whenever he was he was drunk. But,he was the one that fed me." Sasuke's heart clenched as Naruto spooke. "The woman was the one that truly hit me. It was little things until about a month ago. She hsd been sober...she used a knife. My scars weren't as deep as they are now. She said it was a present..." Sasuke sat in an angry silence. 'Who could do this to a child' "They healed quickly and didn't get infected. "Naruto" "Yea?" "I'm sorry..." Naruto's eyes began to water slightly. Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his own and continued to drink his coffee in silence. The two sat in the warm coffe shop silent and happy for company.


End file.
